School Life
by Emo The Writer
Summary: is in AU Everyone is human. Eggman, Cubot, and Orbot are good/teachers. This is about their like as 16 year-olds in school. The story is a romance including ShadAmy, but the main characters are Sonic and Shadow. IT'S NOT A GAY STORY! Rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1: First Day Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, although I wish I did.

A/N: FINALLY! I got Word, but I don't have any of my previous work with me while I'm on this retarded vacation. So here we are with this fanfic. Also, there's gonna be a lot of incorrect grammar and spelling, but that's because they're teens. If you're sixteen are you going to be talking like a robot? You're probably going to like, "I'm gonna kick his ass!" not, "I am going to physically harm him!" Also, _italics mean thoughts._

School Life

Chapter: 1

First Day

Shadow's POV

Note: Shadow's POV isn't 1st person, but the others are.

_I hate school. Why do even need to go there, it's just a place to get fucked up and socially ruined._ Shadow was wearing a black shirt with red birds on it that seemed to be flying away from a bloody black dagger. The shirt went up his neck to right before his chin, on top of the shirt was a spiky collar on his neck. He was also wearing black skinny jeans with red paint splattered over it, and his hair was the usual spiky red and black mess._ Well, at least it's a cold, dark, rainy day..._ Shadow brushed his teeth, grabbed his red and black Lamborghini Embolado {just so you know, I had to Google a Lamborghini to find out what it looked like}. Shadow personally customized to his liking, and was very proud of it, and the fact that he had never scratched. _Although, it has had its fair share of races._ Shadow chuckled at the memory and jumped in through the convertible top. As Shadow drove to school (speeding, mind you), he listened to his favorite driving song, The Highway Song (by SOAD, possible the BEST band in the world), and by the time the song was over, he made it to Dr. Eggman's Academy For Teens {I had to give him a part, might as well be a teacher}. Shadow parked in his favorite spot, the corner. Then, Shadow spotted a car just like his, except it was ocean blue and red._ I wonder what loser tried to be cool with that car... Maybe I should knock the spirit out of him with a good welcome beat down._ But at that moment, a boy about the same age as Shadow (16) got out of the car. He was the exact opposite of Shadow - bright and cheerful. _This guy's gonna be a pain in the ass, I can tell._ Shadow pretended to ignore him and proceeded to walk into the building, and saw the school's football team, The Hedgehogs' mascot costume in a trophy case._ I'm not gonna be the loser who gets stuck in there, naw, I'mma be the best fucking quarterback, and then maybe Mr. Bright Blue, won't be a bother._ Shadow walked into the orientation hall, and wasn't surprised that he was the only there.

After about half an hour of lurking in the corner, other started to show up. _Well, there's Mr. Bright Blue._ Shadow didn't see anyone else that was familiar to him. Dr. Eggman stepped up on to a pedestal at the front of the room.

"Students, you've been accepted to this academy for a reason. This reason is that you are all special, and are here to be taught, no, trained to be the best of the best. So here we are with you select few who have proved themselves worthy for the stress and pressure of the classes of this school, and each other. Therefore, I will explain some basic rules:

1. Try not to curse or be obscene, there is no rule against it, but please, control yourselves.

2. No, under any circumstance, sexual activity, this will be upheld at all times, and this rule has always been upheld.

3. No fighting.

If you follow simple rules, I'm sure we can get along well. I will hand out your course selection cards, and you can relax for the first week at your dorms. After that, the school year will officially begin and your torture, err, learning will be very fast-paced."

The youngest girl whimpered._ What a wimp, she definitely won't be a problem…_

"I will now call the attendance to make sure you have all arrived," Eggman continued, oblivious. "Sonic."

"Right here" Mr. Bright Blue answered with a happy tone that bothered Shadow.

"Cream."

"Here, professor," the little girl that whimpered answered shyly.

"Vector."

"Here," a buff green-haired person said with a gravelly voice and gum in his mouth.

"Big."

"Hi."_ There's no other word for it, that guy's fucking obese. And what's with the purple hair and coat? I could probably kill him if I don't hold back my strength._

"Blaze."

"Here, sir," A girl with a cap purred, she wore a formal coat, like a princesses._ She could be a like, formal cat… She seems strict and withdrawn, though._

"Mighty?"

"Here," said a tough-looking guy with really long red hair and a black shirt and jeans. _Copy-cat._

"Espio."

"Here,"

"Eh, where?"

"Here," out of nowhere, a short, spiky purple-haired person appeared. _Damn, look at that shuriken!_ Upon his back were several large shuriken {Think Iruka and Mizuki from like the first episodes of Naruto}.

"You have spiky purple shoes." Big said with his thick and stupid voice {no offense to Big, he just is}. Espio nodded in response.

"Knuckles"

"Yeah" _He looks just like Mighty, they must be related or something, although he has Lego shoes._ Shadow had to hold back a chuckle.

"Miles, or Tails, whichever one you prefer."

"Here, and the latter, please,"_ this kid's a nerd. Seriously, who wears a yellow vest to a school WITHOUT a uniform? Actually, who wears a yellow vest to a school with a uniform? And, really? He's reading binary code… If he messes with me, I'm so gonna beat the shit outta that midget!_

"Silver."

"Here," _damn, boy grow some balls and get a deeper voice. Also what's with the white gloves, spiky hair, shirt, pants, and shoes?_

"Rouge."

"Here," said a girl with a weird heart shaped top that showed too much cleavage. _Stripper, prostitute, whatever she is, she shouldn't be here; this is a school for proper people._

"Cosmo."

"Here," said a little girl. She wore a dress that seemed to be woven of grass and her hair was just as green as her emerald eyes. She was shy and clung on to Tails._ I could leave her alone, I guess._

"Amy Rose."

"Here," said a girl with spiky pink hair, knee high red boots with a white stripe through the front, and a red dress. _She has the loveliest voi- What am I thinking? She's just a girl…_

"And final-!"

"Here," Shadow interjected. All at once everyone turned to look at Shadow who was leaning on a corner. Shadow glared at everyone one of them, except Amy, and stopped at Sonic. Sonic had a smile kind of like: Hi, let's be friends, and by that I mean rivals who're gonna end up in detention together for fighting. _Bitch wants to play rough? I ain't gonna back down!_ Shadow returned Sonic's smile with an arrogant smirk of his own.

"Well, there you are, Shadow. Everyone's here now so… Here are your cards, and on the back is a map of the school and a route to each of your dorms. Have a nice week!" Eggman finished and walked off the platform, and went to his office.

Shadow went to his dorm room and groaned when Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Silver came in. Shadow immediately claimed the bed in the corner, Tails and Silver shared a bunk, leaving Sonic and Knuckles to fight over who got the top bunk. Shadow started to decorate the headboard of his bed with some pictures. One was his car, the one next to it was the blueprints of aforementioned car, and at the top was a picture of Maria Robotnik, his deceased childhood friend. Sonic and Knuckles paused in their fighting and Sonic asked,

"Your girlfriend?"

"No, a friend of mine who died thanks to stupid humanity."

"How do you hate humans, you are one?"

"Because, Mrs. White Gloves, humans are the source of all evil."

"You just dissed yourself," Knuckles said cracking his own.

"You and me, and everyone else on this God-forsaken planet. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go see if I can kick some loser's ass in a street race."

"Yeah right, I'd beat you in a race!"

"You wanna go, Mr. Bright Blue?"

"You got names for everyone; let's see if your engine's where your mouth is!"

"What's your wager?"

"What's your wager?" they asked at the same time, which caused Sonic to smirk and Shadow scowl more prominently than normal.

"1 grand and of course bragging rights!"

"1 k plus bragging rights." Sonic exclaimed and Shadow stated at the same time.

"Alright and you, Yellow Tails, can judge."

"Alright, hey Tails can you judge?" They said, again at the same time.

"Sure, Sonic." Tails said ignoring Shadow.

Silver went to tell his best friend, Blaze about this contest, so the whole girl's dorm (all the girls shared one dorm, but it was huge) knew about it. Naturally, in about two minutes everyone was out to see the race. The race was a simple U-turn except it went out 300 miles {I know nothing about street races, but these cars' speeds will be explained in a later chapter} before the turn. Tails made a little camera with live stream that Silver said he could make follow Sonic and Shadow as they raced, so everyone could see what was happening {Right I don't know shit about car races so I'm going to skip the race}.

One epic race that you should have seen later…

"Damn!" Shadow yelled as he kicked a rock and sent it flying.

"That was awesome and FAST!" Sonic yelled as he jumped out of his car.

"Oh just shut the fuck up, or I'll make you!" Shadow yelled, extremely annoyed.

"What are you angry about, it was a tie?"

"For me that's not good enough, I should've **crushed** you."

"You're a little obsessed aren't you?" as Sonic continued, the others came to see the contestants.

"Call it what you want, I need a tie-breaker. How about we do it the right way?"

"What're you talking about, Shadow?"

"Classic fistfight."

"Umm I guess…" Sonic answered rather unsurely._ Heh, this'll be some easy shit, I can pound this guy - he's not even sure if he can fight._ Everyone backed off, not wanting to get caught in the fray, but still wanting to watch.

"Sonic, no!" Amy cried.

"Please Amy, I can take Shadow."

"You talk big, care to put your mouth were fists are?"

"Sure, piece a cake!"

And as the sun was setting the two teens were fighting with punches, kicks, fists pumping, and their hands held high {I got that from Hands Held High by LP,

"Jump when they tell us they wanna see jumpin

Fuck that! I wanna see some fists pumpin!.."}.

Finally, at about midnight, Dr. Eggman found the bored crowd. At the center, Shadow and Sonic were still at it. Their shirts were left on the floor about six feet away from them. Shadow and Sonic themselves had each other's blood on their faces, hairless 6-packs {yes, they both have 6-pack abdomens, and I always imagined them like anime characters you know, without any chest hair or pit hair, despite Shadow having chest hair as a hedgehog}, and fists.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but what exactly do you think you're doing?" Dr. Eggman interrupted while Sonic and Shadow were drawing heavy breaths and slightly smiling (well Shadow was smirking).

"Trying to see who wins!" Sonic exclaimed as Shadow answered,

"I'm trying to kick his ass." Eggman raised an eyebrow.

"Sir," Shadow added.

"Well, we have our first troublemakers of the year, hold let me get me camera. CUBOT GET OVER HERE!" Eggman yelled,

"All right, since it's the beginning of the year, I'll let you off with two, two hour detentions tomorrow; one before breakfast and one before dinner." Eggman pulled out two sheets of paper out of his back pocket {ass}. Shadow took his, and began to lean on a corner while everyone else rose to Sonic's defense (by yelling loudly that Shadow started it)._ Wow, seems like everyone's his friend. Losers, all of them. Except maybe Am- nope, all of them, you can't fall victim to retarded emotions!_

"Quiet!" Eggman roared, and then started coughing.

"From what I can gather out of your combined commotion, Sonic did not indeed start this fight. However, let me ask one of you at a time so I can make sure the story is straight. You girl, um Cream, I believe start?" Eggman pointed at Cream who was holding Cheese (her Chao) and she nodded.

"Um well, this started a long, long time ago. Silver said that Shadow said he wanted to well, Shadow used some no-no words about winning a street race {yes, I can imagine Cream saying that (because she's TWELVE [lol I'm thirteen] not sixteen) with Cheese nodding, speaking of which…}." Cream started timidly with Cheese nodding in agreement from within Cream's arms. Eggman raised his eyebrows and he turned to Shadow who nodded, and his eyebrows rose farther up.

"They tied in the race, and Shadow was saying something to Sonic, and yelled another no-no word. Then we," she motioned to the crowd, "caught up, and Shadow said something about putting your mouth were your fists are. Sonic said it was a piece of cake and they've been fighting since before the sun set."

"Is this true?" Eggman asked and everyone (including Shadow) nodded.

"Well then, according to official school rules… Err, Cubot give me the schoolbook of rules." Cubot took a picture of Sonic and Shadow and handed Eggman the book from within his amazingly boxly {I know it's not a word} contents.

"See here, if Shadow had actually hit Sonic, and Sonic used self defense, then and only then, Sonic would be exempted from punishment. Nevertheless, Shadow had apparently challenged, not physically harmed, Sonic and Sonic accepted. Since Sonic accepted, he also accepted the punishment, should he be caught in the act. Therefore, I shall see the both of you in detention tomorrow for lines. As for now, Sonic follow me to the East clinic, Cubot take Shadow to the West, {I've always thought that directions should be capitalized, as well as the 'the' in a title, because it's part of the title}" Everyone groaned at Eggman's punishment for Sonic, but knew there was nothing they could do for him…

"Thanks guys, it's always good to know that I've got friends to back me up, I'd do the same for you." Sonic said smiling to them as he followed Eggman. Shadow followed Cubot (or rather Cubot followed Shadow, because Shadow left quickly as everyone started to glare at him) to the clinic.

"What happened to you?"

"Fight."

"This early? Cubot tell Ivo we'll need more supplies if this is how the school year's starting! Why couldn't it just something simple like explosive diarrhea or even implosive diarrhea?" Cubot nodded to the nurse and left.

"Hold on. And I mean wait here, I'll get the ice packs."

"It's okay, I'm fine. I'll just go bac-"

"NO! You'll wait here and get treated properly, and you'll wait stay here the night!"

"No, Sonic will think I'm weak as will everyone else."

"Sonic? The one in the East, he's also staying the night so you can just relax. Honestly, 'they'll think I'm weak' is that all you think of?"

"I'll not show weakness. Nor will I give in to pain."

"Are you planning on joining the military?"

"I have a spot in G.U.N. waiting for me as soon as I finish my time here."

"Ah. That explains why you're not crying. Well then, I have the feeling I'll be seeing you a lot this year and the next. I must say though, it really pains me to see the young ones go to war, as they never come back."

"My decision is made, I have no other option."

"What's that to mean?"

"No one to no love, one to be loved by. No emotion to show. No pain to scream for. Nothing to lose. Plus, I made a promise to save this pitiful species."

"You talk as though you're not."

"I assure you I am, I just hate humanity."

"Why?"

"Because it's nothing but evil, greedy idiots. The worse ones are the bad Republicans, but there are some good ones…" Shadow sighed.

"So young," She sighed, shook her head, and walked out of the room.

Amy quietly slid into the room while Shadow had his eyes closed.

"Shouldn't you be comforting Sonic?" Amy yelped and jumped back.

"I was going to… I just was."

"Uh huh, and he told you to leave him alone I'm guessing."

"No! He welcomed my love and gave me a kiss!" Shadow turned to her and raised an eyebrow without opening his two black (as in their injured, they're normally red, green, or blue depending on what emotion he has) eyes.

"For some reason I don't believe you. He's not even your boyfriend is he?"

"Wha…How did you know I was-"

"Going to say that? Heh he… Trade secret I guess. So, what do you want?" Shadow asked.

"I'm going to get something straight, punk!" Shadow chuckled "No I'm serious, if you get Sonic into trouble again I'll personally pound you to pulp!"

"With what, Amy? No offense, but I seriously doubt you could take me in fight."

"With what? With this!" Amy exclaimed as she grabbed her Piko Piko Hammer and swung it around menacingly. Shadow opened his eyes and asked a question that he would never get the answer to,

"Where the hell do you keep that thing?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret, silly!" She replied with a wink and stuck her tongue out at him. Shadow, doing the wrong thing, voiced his thought.

"Probably up her dress…" he muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Amy started to smack him around with her hammer.

"Hey! Stop! No, please! Ow! Shit! Stop! Oh Fuck, not there! AHHHHHH!" with a final hit to his lower regions {watch adamwestslapdog's Zelda abridged on YouTube, ow my groin!}, Shadow collapsed right as the nurse came in.

"What have you done to my patient?" Screeched and started to shove Amy out of the room.

"No, it's okay we were just messing around," Shadow replied as if a girl hadn't just beaten him up.

"Okay? Okay? Do you call this okay?" She screamed/asked as she grabbed both of Shadow's bruised arms and brought them into better lighting.

"These twigs" ("Excuse me?" Shadow interrupted) "were bruised before, but now there just broken! They've snapped in several places and must be fixed at once. Unfortunately we're out of anesthesia, so you'll be in for a rough night, err, morning. I have to get some more things, Amy can you promise not to kill him or harm at all while I'm gone?"

"Yes, Nurse Joy {Yay for Pokemon}," Amy answered like a little girl in trouble. With that, the nurse left and Amy turned to Shadow.

"I broke both your arms and you didn't even react."

"I guess you're partially deaf because I **SCREAMED!**" Shadow finished with a death growl. Amy winced and exclaimed,

"What the hell, err sorry, was that?"

"Don't be sorry, heh I always thought it was hot when a chick curses (Amy glared). That by the way was death growling. Death Metal bands use it. Winds Of Plague is my favorite Death Metal band."

"It sounds painful, like it could rip your larynx or something."

"Interesting choice of words, I once heard someone call it larynx-ripper. I personally like it when Serj death sings and Daron screams."

"Huh?"

"SOAD, System Of A Down, possibly the best band in the world."

"Right and you called it death singing just now. Do you do it?"

"All the time, like a hobby!" Shadow exclaimed, as if he was excited about it.

"Really? Can you do it now?"

"Sure…

Twinkle, twinkle little star,

**I'LL BREAK YOUR HEARTS AND SHATTAH YO SOULS!" **Shadow drew in a quick breath started again, eyebrows furrowed and face contorted with what seemed to be anger.

**"HEED WHAT THE HOLY MOUNTAINS SAID TONIGHT,**

**"WE ARE THE DEMONS WHO WILL FIGHT**

**AND FLEE FROM THE LIGHT!**

**UPON YOUR SOULS WE SHALL FEED**

**WE HAVE BECOME A WHOLE NEW BREED!""**

Amy had her mouth gaping pen and looked generally at a loss for words{I actually sing that and got the idea from my sister} .

"What did you say after twinkle, twinkle little star?"

"I'll break your hearts and shattah yo souls. Heed what the holy mountains said tonight,

"We are the demons who will fight

And free from the light

Upon your souls we shall feed

We have become a whole new breed."" Shadow said in a monotone voice.

"You listen to that kind of trash?"

"I made those lyrics up myself, and yes I do." Shadow's tone didn't change, but his scowl deepened.

"Oh, sorry. I didn-"

"Can you leave me to tend to my patient's now surgical needs?" Shadow and Amy jumped at Nurse Joy who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I was just leaving."

"See ya 'round, eh?"

"As if!" Amy exclaimed. She turned on her heel and left the room, but when she looked back, she had a minuscule smile playing her lips.

**~~~End Of Chapter~~~**

A/N: Right, next chapter's taking too long, because it's almost impossible. So I'll upload this chapter ASAP and you can wait for the next, lol.

UPDATE: I finished Chapter 2, and I haz internetz so I can upload this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day Amy

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, although I wish I did.

A/N: All right, so here's how uploading for this story is going to work:

I will type two chapters and upload one. Meaning by the time you see this, I already have chapter three typed. Also, since I'm lazy, I'll be skipping stuff here and there that was already mentioned. Also, Amy' POV IS THE HARDEST! I'm A FUCKING GUY! Yeah that and I generally suck at writing first person.

School Life

Chapter: 1

First Day

Amy's POV

First day of school. I guess I'm excited. I know everyone that's going, so it's not like I'm going to meet anyone new. I mean I know Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and the whole gang. I see them everyday 'cause we live in the same mansion, well other than Cream and Big. Why won't Sonic go out with me? All these thoughts went through my head, as I got ready for school. I got in my pink car, I don't care for names, nor do I know what it is. The guy said it was good and had lots of horsepower, I hope that they didn't actually use horses to make this car or something. Sonic laughed at that when I told him like a year ago, when I got the car. I hurried to catch up with Sonic and drove to Eggman's school. I also managed to park next to Sonic. Everyone was still on their way there. I saw someone walk into the building, they were red and black so I guessed Mighty had beaten us there, but there was no car… Oh well.

After we went to our dorms, Silver came in a while later all excited about something.

"Silver get out! This is the girl's dorm!" I screeched.

"But this is important! Blaze, Sonic and Shadow are gonna have street race!"

"What!" I screamed - I was NOT going to let Sonic get hurt. Shadow already seemed like a bad person, but now this is too far!

"Yeah, isn't that awesome?"

"No you retarded white idiot!" Silver raised an eyebrow and said,

"Well, I'm going to watch. You can, too. All the guys are going to go outside and watch right now." At that, we all followed him to where the race was going to happen (he explained everything on the way), and I saw Shadow and Sonic getting ready. That's when I remembered Sonic had two Chaos Emeralds powering his car's turbo. I almost felt bad for Shadow who, according to Silver, had challenged Sonic. Although, Sonic could get hurt, or maybe even crash! Either way, I cheered for Sonic. After the race, which did in fact involve Sonic and Shadow to bump into each other (a lot), Shadow challenged Sonic to a fistfight. I had to interrupt, but I trusted Sonic. While Sonic and Shadow were fighting, I went up to Tails and just had to ask a question that was bugging me.

"Hey, Tails?"

"Yes, Amy?"

"How come Shadow managed to catch up with Sonic?"

"I examined Shadow's car from the outside and it seems to be customized just like Sonic's."

"Yeah, but Sonic had TWO Chaos Emeralds for extra speed."

"I thought he took them out for school, didn't he?"

"No, he's still got them powering the car."

"Really? Let me check." Tails walked towards Sonic's car and opened a part of the car. It didn't look like it could come off, but it did, and in it were two blue Chaos Emeralds. Tails quickly replaced the lid and went to the same spot on Shadow's car. Before he could do anything, Dr. Eggman showed up, and Tails quickly slipped next to Vector, Knuckles, and Espio and muttered something that agitated them. Then, Eggman said something about punishing Sonic, and that's when we all butted in. After Sonic went to the clinic, I went up to Tails and the others.

"That sneaky idiot-"

"Knuckles, he's not an idiot, he's smart, cunning, and definitely ninja-like to be able to sneak two Chaos Emeralds and hide them in his car."That didn't add up with me. Espio said hide. How is Shadow hiding them, shouldn't they be in the same spot as Sonic's car?

"What d'ya mean hide?"

"He means I can't seem to find them with my technology."

"And I can't seem to sense anything other than the two Chaos Emeralds in Sonic's car."

"But, shouldn't they be in the same spot as in Sonic's car?"

"Theoretically." Tails and Vector said at the same.

"Well, if it's not, we could just smash the car 'till we find it?"

"No. That'll incriminate us, plus it's wrong." Tails said turning to me, and I frowned in response.

"Fine, I'll ask him out about it in the clinic. And I'll tell him to back off Sonic. Speaking of which, I should make sure he's okay." I walked off towards the clinic and when I finally found it, the door was closed. The sign next to it said 'Nurse Joy's Clinic - East Wing'. I barged in.

"Sonic! Sonic, are you O.K.?! Here let me kiss yo-"

"No! I'm okay Amy. Don't you have anything better to do? Hang out with Cream or something." I just left. I should've seen it coming, but it still hurt, and I still had to hold back tears.

I managed to make it to Shadow's part of the clinic. I looked at the name of the nurse and saw it was also Joy. I heard Shadow talking and decided to listen, maybe I could find out a little bit about him.

"I'll not show weakness. Nor will I give in to pain."

"Are you planning on joining the military?"

"I have a spot in G.U.N. waiting for me as soon as I finish my time here."

"Ah. That explains why not crying. Well then, I have the feeling I'll be seeing you a lot this year and the next. I must say though, it really pains me to see the young ones go to war, as they never come back."

"My decision is made, I have no other option."

"What's that to mean?"

"No one to love, no one to be loved by. No emotion to show. No pain to scream for. Nothing to lose. Plus, I made a promise to save this pitiful species."

"You talk as though you're not."

"I assure you I am, I just hate humanity."

"Why?"

"Because it's nothing but evil, greedy idiots. The worse ones are the bad Republicans, but there are some good ones…" Shadow sighed.

"So young," Joy sighed and walked out of the room. She didn't notice me, because her back was to me, and she walked off in that direction. Shadow's eyes were closed as I slid in. I don't know what I felt for him. I was still pretty ticked off about what he did, but I felt bad for him. As far as I know he doesn't have any friends, he's already set to join (and die, mind) in the military, and he hates humans. He's ready to die alone, with no love and I'm here about to beseech him to leave Sonic alone. He's probably trying t make frie-

"Shouldn't you be comforting Sonic?" Amy yelped and jumped back.

"I was going to… I just was."

"Uh huh, and he told you to leave him alone I'm guessing."

"No! He welcomed my love and gave me a kiss!" I don't know what made me lie, I just did. Shadow turned to me and raised an eyebrow without opening his two black eyes. After our 'little incident' (involving me breaking his arms) I smiled at him. What the hell? Scratch that, What the hell is wrong with me? I walked into Shadow's dorm and wasn't surprised to see no one was there (they were making bets with the girls as to who could win in a fight between Sonic and Shadow or just plain hanging out). I looked at Shdow's bed (red and black and in the corner) and on the headboard the most notable picture was that of a girl. In the corner it said Maria Robotnik. With a determination to research her, I left the dorm and went to the girls' dorm. The clock said 5:30A.M.

"Shit," I didn't even mind myself cursing, I just slid onto my bed and passed out.

**~~~End Of Chapter~~~**

A/N: Second chapter down (well, second first chapter). Sorry it was short, I felt sort of rushed and I'm lazy between these explosive stomach reactions to God-knows-what lately.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day Sonic's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, although I wish I did.

A/N: Right, I'm getting lazier; I just finished chapter two a couple hours ago and it's now 1:30A.M. I haven't even started the chapter yet, so yeah. Hope you like this chapter.

School Life

Chapter: 1

First Day

Sonic's POV

Right, Amy's a stalker. That's all she does to me, stalk, stalk, stalk! I guess it's a good thing that that I woke up early this morning. I woke up, did some exercising, took a shower, had breakfast, brushed my teeth, and tried to ditch Amy (without going over the speed limit). When I got there, I saw a car, just like mine (except red and black). Some dude who liked kinda like me got out. He had the same spiky hair (red and black), and almost the exact opposite clothes. I was wearing regular blue jeans, a slightly loose T-shirt, and no Goth collar on my neck. He seemed to only scowl, whereas I usually have a smile. I was on my phone for a bit, checking my emails and texting others to wake up and come to Dr. Eggman's school. After they got there, we eventually made our we in to the building, and _he_ was slouching in the corner. After Eggman called Shadow, I smiled at him, while he glared. He seemed to realize what smile meant and smirked at me. Shadow got his card and walked out of the room so fast, I thought he might've been as fast as me. Might have. I stuck around and met up with who I'd share my dorm with. Amy called for me, and my dorm-mates left with me before Amy could get to us. The first thing I heard when we walked in was Shadow's groan. Knuckles and I dropped our stuff and went straight to fighting over who got the top bunk. Shadow started to put up some pictures. There was one of a girl, so I had to ask,

"Your girlfriend?"

"No, a friend of mine who died thanks to stupid humanity."

"How do you hate humans, you are one?"

"Because, Mrs. White Gloves, humans are the source of all evil."

"You just dissed yourself," Knuckles said cracking his own.

"You and me, and everyone else on this God-forsaken planet. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go see if I can kick some loser's ass in a street race."

"Yeah right, I'd beat you in a race!"

"You wanna go, Mr. Bright Blue?"

"You got names for everyone; let's see if your engine's where your mouth is!"

"What's your wager?"

"What's your wager?" we asked at the same time, which made me smirk and Shadow scowl more prominently than normal.

"1 grand and of course bragging rights!"

"1 k plus bragging rights." I said {Sonic's dialogue is on top} at the same to as Shadow.

"Alright and you, Yellow Tails, can judge."

"Alright, hey Tails can you judge?" They said, again at the same time.

"Sure, Sonic." Tails said ignoring Shadow.

*Skips Epic Race!*

So now Shadow's challenging me to a fight. I don't like to fight, if I can help it, but Shadow was challenging me to a friendly fight (which are ALWAYS okay). I could tell, even if he was (pretending to) antagonizing me. After we got caught fighting (it wasn't going anywhere, we were tied), Dr. Eggman took me to the clinic and lectured me about breaking rules (you don't need to hear about testosterone), and left me with the Nurse Joy who gave a similar lecture as she fixed me up, and said I was staying the night. I didn't really care. Amy came in, that's where the problem started. I got her to leave easily, I hope I didn't hurt her feelings too bad. After that, I just spent the night there, although I distinctly remember hearing Shadow needed surgery. I didn't mean to hurt him _that bad_ I'll tell him that I'm sorry tomorrow in our double detentions. Although, admittedly he did start it. I'll still apologize to him. Tomorrow. Or today? Isn't it 5:00 A.M. Already? Whatever, I'm sleepy.

**~~~End Of Chapter~~~**

A/N: That took way too long!


	4. Double Detention Day Shadow's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, although I wish I did.

A/N: I've avoided posting for too long. In honor of 9/11, I'll post the three chapters I've written. I was trying to hold them 'till I had the next day written. Also, I've been too busy to write, that's why I don't update. If I can, I will.

School Life

Chapter: 2

Double Detention Day

Shadow's POV

Shadow got his surgery at 5:30, right as everyone else went to bed. Four Nurse Joys, Cubot, and Orbot were grouped around Shadow.

"Look at this."

"It can't be possible."

"There's no way."

"Howdy, that ain't possible {who can guess who said that?}!"

"What?"

"Nothing, Shadow, you just sit tight and not to cry while we fix your arms up." Shadow's surgery went by with only a few gasps from him. His procedure was done at 8:30, half an hour after his detention.

"Can I go now?"

"No."

"I have detention in half an hour, I need to go."

"You've been excused."

"I don't need to be I'm fine. I don't even need casts for my arms."

"About that, can you explain THIS?" Nurse Joy {I dunno which, you pick} asked intently as she shoved a bag of blood under Shadow's nose.

"It's blood. Mine. I'm O-, what more do you want?"

"An explanation to its behavior."

"What?"

"This." Nurse Joy #2 said as she grabbed a microscope and put in Shadow's eye.

"Oh, that," Shadow laughed as he took the microscope and handed it to Nurse Joy #1.

"That's not a laughing matter! It could kill you!" She shrieked.

"My cells only multiply at a super accelerated rate when I'm injured. It won't kill me, and I consider it a lucky gift." Shadow answered calmly.

"The blood is out f your body, though!"

"The cells assume I'm injured."

"But they can't survive outside of your body!"

"Shouldn't. As you can see, they are."

"How?"

"I guess you can say I'm a freak of nature." Shadow replied, still calmly, with a shrug and an unsure face. Shadow got up and left without another word. He went straight for his detention and walked in right as Sonic got out of his chair to leave.

"Ah, you're here. I was told not to expect you for another hour at least." Shadow's scowl deepened and he replied,

"We finished up early."_ Another hour? How fucking weak do these people think I am? Oh well, I'll definitely show them when I join the football team._

"Alright then, take Sonic's seat and you can start copying these lines." Eggman indicated the chalkboard behind his immense ass.

"'Kay."

"What was that?"

"Okay, sir."

"There you go, much better." Sonic left, Shadow sat down, and I skipped the detention because I was {right I'm having some trouble in Word with spacing, so it looks like this part is centered while typing, so I have to ignore that bothering feeling that I get when something is out of order} too lazy to write it. At 11:00 A.M., Shadow left and went for breakfast {his detention started at 9:00 A.M.}. _This place is huge, I'm probably gonna get lost if I don't memorize this place._ Shadow eventually found the mess hall {that's what I'm going to call it, unless you prefer The Great Hall with four assorted tables.} and wasn't surprised to find that he was the only one there. Shadow picked his favorite spot (the right side back corner), and grabbed a bunch of food. Eggs (scrambled), Orange Juice (with pulp), (Chocolate) Milk, Cereal (Cocoa Puffs), French Toast (with Maple Syrup), Eggo Waffles (the two sided ones), and some toast with butter was his meal. After he finished, he went back to his dorm where he started to work on his course selection cards._ Let's see, I have to take P.E. I can also take Computers (between basic programming to full- fledged software writing), and Art. English and Math are forced, as usual. Science hmm, I could take biochemistry and biology. Music… I could do death singing, I guess. It'd freak everyone out, and I'd be laughing. I guess that sums it up._ Sonic looked over

"heh he," Sonic smiled at Shadow.

"What?"

"We're taking the same classes."

"Fuck!" Shadow yelled really loud.

"What?"

"I don't wanna be stuck with you."

"So, I broke your arms."

"No, that was Amy. You can ask her."

"Sure." Sonic grabbed his phone and texted Amy,

"Did u break Shadows arms" In a second there was a reply,

"Yea we wer messing round"

"Seriously?" Sonic asked bewildered as he looked up from the text.

"Yep."

"And you were messing around?"

"Yep."

"And it didn't hurt?"

"Like hell."

"And you can just talk about it like that?"

"Yep."

"Wow" Sonic whistled. Sonic's phone flashed, and he checked the text. He started a conversation with this person.

"Who the fuck are you texting so much?"

"Amy, she wants to know your number."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, she wants to know what classes you're taking, because I'm also taking those classes."_ She wants my number. That's all I cared to pay attention to._ Shadow got up and left to the girl's dorm. He knocked three times, waited three seconds, and walked right in. Some of the girls yelped. Shadow walked right up to Amy, grabbed her arm, and pulled her out of the dorm.

"Shadow, what do you want?"

"I thought you wanted my number."

"And you had to drag me out here for it?"

"I wanted to talk."

"You could have just asked."

"Err…" _Damn._ Shadow {for the first time, mind} blushed. Amy looked up at his face, and giggled.

"You wanted to ask me out didn't you?"

"Err… You know… Just to hang out… You know… I mean I you don't want to…" Amy giggled, but then she blushed.

"I guess, you know… Just to hang out…" She smiled mischievously, and turned and left.

"Wait!" But Amy had already gone back to the dorm._ Should I go after her? Did I just get a date? Did we even set up anything or just talk? Wait; didn't she want my number?_ Shadow went back to his dorm and fell straight onto his bed with his faced smashed into his pillow.

"Shadow?"_ Sonic's the last thing I need right now. Can't he just go away? Disappear? Leave me alone? Get the hell away from me… Aha!_ Shadow grabbed his CD player plugged in external speakers (Bose) and turned the volume to the max.

"Watcha doin'?" Shadow ignored Sonic as put in Linkin Park Meteora and set the song to 'Hit The Floor". Everyone else left the room in a second after Chester started screaming. Shadow took a shower, and throughout wondered {yes, I put a full bathroom in their dorm. In fact, I put five. You should look at the 3D model. It's right here at: www.}. _Am I seriously going on a date with Amy? I wasn't even going to ask her out. Oh well. Where should I take her? What should I wear? Well, I have my special embroidered jeans. I could were my special red shirt the one with the black coat. And I could were my studded belt. And I could take her to Omega's club, she'll probably like it. Shit, what time is it? I gotta get ready! _When he got out, he put on his best clothes. He grabbed his car keys and went back to the girl's dorm. He knocked on the door three times and waited. Cosmo opened the door, Shadow smiled at her, and she glared in response, but let him in. Amy was brushing her wet hair. _Damn, she's beautiful!_ She got up and smiled at him. She gracefully walked to him, her green dress (_which brought out the shine in her beautiful emerald green eyes_) flowed slightly behind her knees. Her pink heels were all glittery {Again, I'm a guy, I'm guessing, and at a loss here}, and were the same shade as her hair.

"Hi."

"Hi." Amy looked up into Shadow's eyes. Shadow looked into hers. Shadow blushed and asked,

"I know a nice club, we can hang out there."

"Cool." Shadow and Amy went on a date and I skipped it, because I'm part evil and part lazy and part unsure of how to write.

They got back at 9:00 P.M., one hour AFTER Shadow's detention.

"That was awesome!"

"I'm glad you liked it. Listen, I should have been in detention an hour ago. I'll see ya later."

"Oh, okay." Amy looked into Shadow's eyes. He blushed and started to walk off.

"Hey, Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"That was really fun. You're not so bad after all."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess you're okay."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Whatt'da ya mean?"

"Yesterday you broke my arms, today you agreed to go on a date with me."

"So?"

"Why did you change your opinion of me in a day? Less actually, I had my surgery at like 5 A.M. this morning."

"I just wanted to get to know you." Amy turned away.

"Oh. Sorry. I gotta go, I'll see you later."

"Okay." They started to walk in their separate paths {meaning one goes this way, the other goes in the opposite direction}.

"Oh, Amy."

"Yes?"

"Toss me your phone for a sec." She tossed it t him, Shadow caught it and added his number to it. Shadow walked back to her and handed it to her.

"See ya!" Shadow ran off, extremely fast.

"Wait, what did you do?" Shadow made it to his detention, and walked in to an angry Dr. Eggman.

"Well well well, Shadow decided to show up."

"Let's get Sonic, shall we? ORBOT! Get Sonic!"

Orbot got Sonic and brought him to the detention.

"Well, since you decided to, how do we say, err ditch detention I let Sonic take the detention off until you came along for your punishment."

"Okay."

"So, start your detention. NOW!" Shadow and Sonic went on to do their detention. Sonic and Shadow were writing slowly at first. They glanced at each other and smiled. They both started to write as fast as they could, as if determined to beat each other in a race. At the end,

"Shadow, you can stay another hour for, err, ditching detention."

"'kay." After the detention, Shadow went down to dinner, surprised to find all the girls (except Amy) and Sonic still there.

"Where were you?" {Sonic}

"What did you do to/with Amy?" was asked by everyone. Shadow grabbed a tray and piled it with Mac 'n' Cheese.

"We went on a date. Hope that answers all your questions."

"Where?"

"Omega's club."

"Who's?"

"Where?" was asked by everyone.

"A club my friend happens to own."

"Why'd you ditch?"

"Sonic, if you ever… Alright, who here wouldn't ditch detention?" Shadow's mouth dropped {he finished chewing his bite before he asked the question, so there's no mac 'n' cheese in his mouth} as he saw everyone raise their hand.

"It was a date. More important than a damn detention that I got for messing around."

"You shouldn't skip detention, it's wrong."

"Cosmo, do I look like the kind of loser that would obey everything he's told who claims to own us? Whoever says they own us or can tell us what to do have usurped that right or power, if you will, from us. And I like to have some fun."

"That's surprising deep for you."

"'I like to have fun' if you call that deep then you're pretty shallow, Rouge.

"Not that, the other part. And you better watch yourself or I'll kick you right in the-"

"Do you even know me? No. Do you know what I like? No. Do you know what I plan to do after this school? No. So just fuck off, okay?" Shadow replied hotly {got it from Harry Potter, so yeah I mean hotly as in angrily} and shoved the last bit of food in his mouth. He chewed slowly, swallowed, and calmly whispered {loud enough so everyone could hear},

"If you're done interrogating me, I'll go to sleep now." Shadow walked off. Sonic followed and asked,

"What was that about, 'usurped that power'? That's some crazy stuff you were talkin' 'bout." Sonic sped up slightly and Shadow followed suit.

"Ya like to run, Mr. Bright Blue?"

"Yeah."

"Let's race."

"All the way back to the dorm."

"You're not as stupid as look."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Ready…"

"Ready…"

"Set…"

"Go!"

"Go!" They dashed back to the dorm, and tied perfectly.

"Damn, not again!" Shadow groaned. Sonic just laughed at Shadow's antics.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep."

Shadow just jumped into his bed, and pretended to fall asleep. After everyone else did (at about midnight [half an hour after he pretended to fall asleep]), Shadow got up and started to walk around the school._ This place is fucking huge._ Shadow walked outside and sat in the grass. He looked up at the midnight sky, the stars, and the moon._ It's full tonight. _ Shadow sighed and looked into his lap._ I'm seriously gonna go through with this. _Shadow sighed again. Shadow was lost, he couldn't find a way to express it._ Just ignore it. It'll be over in two years. You'll be on your way to death, and you can forget about everything else. _Shadow looked up into the sky.

"Amy, I love you…" Shadow whispered as quietly as he could, and a tear dropped from his eye as he remembered dancing with her at Omega's techno club {thingy}. Shadow got up, brushed himself off, and went up to the dorm. The clock read 2:00 A.M. Shadow slipped his shoes {and socks} off and slowly slid into bed. He curled up into a ball and turned so his back was facing the room and his face could look out the window near the corner of the dorm.

"Sitting in a corner all alone,  
>staring from the bottom of his soul,<br>watching the night come in from the window, window  
>It'll all collapse tonight, full moon is here again…"<p>

**~~~End Of Chapter~~~**

A/N: Finally! I got this one done. First one who guesses who said the howdy thing (at the beginning of the chapter) gets a surprise. The chapter ended a bit bittersweet, didn't it? I'd like some reviews on what you thought of the ending, and the ShadAmy thing. I thought it was a little early to introduce that plot point (even though I put it in the description and YouTube trailer). Also, what did you think of Omega's club? I thought it would be nice to give him a techno club, since he's not really in the story. Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chappie {I can't believe I typed that}!

Update: (lol I didn't even put the chapter up yet, and I'm making an update 'cause I'm too lazy type in the A/N) Whoever guesses the name of the song Shadow sings (and the band and the album) gets a surprise.


	5. Double Detention Day Amy's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, although I wish I did.

A/N: I don't actually have any comments as of yet except that I don't haz internetz so I cantz uploadz any chapterz. ill keepz typing thoguh, so u haz morez chapterz too looks forwardz to {that's what I call schizophrenic typing}.

School Life

Chapter: 1

First Day

Amy's POV

I woke up at 9:00. I went down to breakfast. Milk + Luck Charms, that's it. I was still thinking about what I heard about Shadow. I seemed to be able to tune everyone else out. For some reason, even Sonic couldn't capture my attention. Am I crazy? Probably. I went back to my dorm and started to pick my classes. That's when I realized that I was going crazy. I should be in all the same classes as Sonic, what am I thinking? I grabbed my phone and Sonic texted me about Shadow's arms. We had our whole conversion. Then, I went on:

Wht classes r u taking" Sonic replied with,

"Same as Shadow" And my reply,

"What classes is he taking" Sonic's reply,

"Same as mine"

"What's his#"

I never actually got a response. Instead, Shadow barged in the room and dragged me out. If it was Sonic, I'd definitely be okay with it. Shadow was trying to ask me out. And he blushed. It was probably his first time asking a girl out.

"Wait!" It was too late; I already went back in the dorm. I knew he wouldn't dare go back to the dorm, he was lost. I went and started to get ready. I took a shower and put on my favorite green dress. I thought it'd be nice if I wore some glittery shoes, so I put on my glittery bubblegum pink heels. When Shadow came in (I was very thankful for the fact that he didn't barge in, grab my arm, and yank me out of the room), I was brushing my hair (It was combed and not slightly spiky [as usual]). I got that feeling of excitement you get on a rollercoaster. We went to Omega's techno club {thingy}. Apparently, Omega was this awesome kick-ass robot. I don't know how Shadow met him, but he seems okay. We had a lot of fun, but eventually,

"I had a lot of fun, Amy, but we do have to go back. I wish we could stay longer, but people might start wondering what happened. They'd start getting worried about you."

"Yeah…" I wished that it could've lasted longer.

"They'd start worrying about you, too, Shadow."

"No they wouldn't. I have a shitty reputation here, so far."

"Don't think like that."

"Why not, it's the truth. Amy, I've learned a lot of stuff. Life's tough, not fair, cruel as fuck, and you don't always get what you want. Unfair doesn't mean everyone doesn't get the same, it means not everyone gets what they need."

"What? What are you talking about? Why are you telling me this?" Shadow was really starting to scare me.

"The truth. There's no point sugarcoating it. The truth hurts, it's usually too much to handle. Amy, learn what I've told you, and you'll suffer less."

"Shadow, you're really starting to scare me."

"I won't always be there. Just remember that."

"Okay." I was holding back tears at this point. I knew what he was talking about, but I wasn't supposed to know. It was about how he was going to join G.U.N. and he was sure he was going to die. I don't know what I have to do now.

"Alright, I think we should go back now, Amy." we said our good-byes to Omega, and I sat in shotgun {is that how you say the seat next to the driver}. Shadow jumped into (literally) his seat and started to drive. He put on a song called 'The Highway Song'. I liked it, but I hated how Shadow was just speeding along. He was going at least one hundred miles per hour, and that was without pressing his turbo button. He was an extremely good driver. He even turned to me and we started to talk about the classes we would be taking.

"What classes are you taking?" Shadow started to tell me all the classes he was taking, and naturally I took out my phone and started to type them down and saved the text as a drat.

"So you gonna take 'em to hang out with Sonic, right?"

"No, so I can make sure you two don't kill each other."

"That's not what you texted Sonic."

"I know, but I changed my mind. Also, don't tell Sonic this, but tomorrow night I'm gonna get some make up and mess his face up while he's asleep."

"'kay." We got back at 9:00 P.M.

"That was awesome!"

"I'm glad you liked it. Listen, I should have been in detention an hour ago. I'll see ya later."

"Oh, okay." I looked into Shadow's eyes. He blushed and started to walk off.

"Hey, Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"That was really fun. You're not so bad after all."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess you're okay."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Whatt'da ya mean?" I knew what he meant.

"Yesterday you broke my arms, today you agreed to go on a date with me."

"So?" Trying to play dumb never works, but I can hope right?

"Why did you change your opinion of me in a day? Less actually, I had my surgery at like 5 A.M. this morning."

"I just wanted to get to know you." I turned away. Come on, fall for it!

"Oh. Sorry. I gotta go, I'll see you later." HE FELL FOR IT! YES!

"Okay." We started to walk in our separate paths {meaning one goes this way, the other goes in the opposite direction}.

"Oh, Amy."

"Yes?"

"Toss me your phone for a sec." I tossed it to him (hoping he wouldn't drop it, or miss), Shadow caught it and did something to it. Shadow walked back to me and handed it to me.

"See ya!" Shadow ran off, extremely fast.

"Wait, what did you do?"

"You know, you run like Sonic!" I don't think he heard me, but I didn't mind. I went to the dorm and sat on my bed. Everyone kept asking me what happened, but I didn't answer. I thought about our date, and at 11:00, I went to dinner. Sonic was there.

"Hey! Amy, do you know where Shadow went? And where were you, I didn't see you all day!"

"Hmmph!" I turned away from him.

"What happened to you?"

"You told Shadow about my text."

"So? What was I gonna do? Ask him for his number? Amy, I'm not gay."

"I didn't think you would actually tell Shadow!"

"So?"

"Ugghh." I groaned {like a girl does when you're lost about girls. I'm getting my knowledge from movies, T.V., and a little bit from books}. I just finished my Caesar Salad, and went up to the dorm. I just fell onto my bed. Right before I went to sleep (after everyone else came in and went to sleep) I could've sworn I heard,

"Amy, I love you…"

**~~~End Of Chapter~~~**

A/N: Done! I don't have the contest results of the last chapter, because I typed this one right after the last (when I didn't have internet). And I'm too lazy to update unless it's spelling/grammar mistakes.


	6. Double Detention Day Sonic's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, although I wish I did.

A/N: It's like I'm typing the same thing over and over. Truth is, whatever I'm not copying and pasting from the other two chapters {Hell, I even copy and paste the title and then adjust as needed} is something that I'm not going to type over and over again. For only readers, do you know how hard it is to fit everything into one timeline that I make with Shadow? It's like Vantage Point, except I'm going forward in time (It must've been hard to write that movie [I would know as I work with movie-making]). Yeah, and I'm still having problems with the spacing in Word 2007.

School Life

Chapter: 2

Double Detention Day

Sonic's POV

I got up at 7:30 A.M. I went to detention, and after (I also passed by Shadow, who didn't need any casts, surprisingly). I went to get some breakfast. I piled my plate with food. Eggs (scrambled), Orange Juice (with pulp), (Chocolate) Milk, Cereal (Cocoa Puffs), French Toast (with Maple Syrup), Eggo Waffles (the two sided ones), and some toast with butter was my meal {Shadow and Sonic seem quite the same, don't they?}. I went back to my dorm and started to talk with everyone (except Shadow, who's at breakfast currently [when I say everyone, I mean all their dorm members]) about the classes we were going to take.

"Sonic, maybe you should take computers, you're not that bad at it. Although, you don't wanna take the same advanced courses as me."

"Okay, I guess. I'm definitely in for P.E., though. What about you guys?"

"Yep." Silver blandly said.

"Hellz Yea!" Knuckles exclaimed (while cracking his knuckles).

"What about you, Tails?"

"It's not my thing."

"Your choice."

"Anyone here gonna take music?"

"I'm definitely gonna take it to show off my rapping {is that how spell it?} skills!"

"Eh, not me." Tails and Silver replied at the same time.

"Roaming around at the speed of sound,

Got places to be,

Gotta follow mah rainbow!"

"Guess that's two of us." Knuckles replied, slightly disappointed.

"Why so sad?"

"'Cause now no one will see me beat you in a rap off."

"Yeah, right."

"Sonic, you could take Art with me…"

"Sure. Silver, do you draw?"

"Sorta…"

"What about Science? I think biology and biochemistry could be kinda fun."

"How?"

"Well, Mr. Knucklehead {add ninja and you get Naruto in the Dub}, in biochemistry I could make some cool colorful explosions and stuff. In biology, I can dissect a frog and stuff. That sounds pretty cool."

"I guess, but I'm not into that, so you go on ahead and do that. Bring me a frog brain, though." Shadow walked in and started to pick his classes. I couldn't help but look over.

"heh he," I smiled at Shadow.

"What?"

"We're taking the same classes."

"Fuck!" Shadow yelled really loud.

"What?"

"I don't wanna be stuck with you."

"So, I broke your arms." That might shut him up.

"No, that was Amy. You can ask her."

"Sure." I grabbed my phone and texted Amy (and hoped Shadow was lying),

"Did u break Shadows arms" In a second there was a reply,

"Yea we wer messing round"

"Seriously?" I asked bewildered as I looked up from the text.

"Yep."

"And you were messing around?"

"Yep."

"And it didn't hurt?"

"Like hell."

"And you can just talk about it like that?"

"Yep."

"Wow" I had to whistle; he was tough. My phone flashed. It was Amy again.

Wht classes r u taking" I felt like messing around. I replied with,

"Same as Shadow" And her reply,

"What classes is he taking" My reply,

"Same as mine"

"What's his#"

"Who the fuck are you texting so much?"

"Amy, she wants to know your number."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, she wants to know what classes you're taking, because I'm also taking those classes." Shadow paused for a second and I had to hold back a laugh at his face. He got up and left.

"What's the betting he's going to Amy right now?" I knew that's what he was doing, but I still had to ask.

"Tails, pass me that camera." Tails tossed Silver his camera.

"Okay, here we go…" Silver's white gloves started to glow a greenish color, and the camera lifted up.

"Holy… How'd you do that?" I couldn't hold it back, Silver just did it out of nowhere.

"Telekinesis."

"Wow." Tails summed it up. Silver made the camera go out of the room and follow Shadow (he already hit the record button). Silver brought the camera back, and a minute later Shadow followed. Shadow smashed his face into his pillow. Definitely a rejection.

"Shadow?" I kinds felt bad for the guy. The only other girl I think he knew was this Maria, and she was supposedly killed by humanity. Shadow grabbed his CD player. I have a slightly bad feeling about where this was heading. Shadow was also taking music, but he probably likes heavy metal and stuff like that. Shadow turned the volume to the max.

"Watcha doin?" he ignored me and out on a song. As soon as the screaming started, we were out (we meaning everyone, but Shadow). When we got to the other boys' dorm, Silver took out the camera.

"Let's see what he was doing…" I left. I still sort of felt bad for him, he definitely got rejected.

"Hey! Sonic, this is really weird."

"I don't wanna know what happened in the video."

"Okay…" Knuckles smiled in the way that he was does when we fight.

"I'm smarter than you now, because I know what happened in the video and you don't."

"Oh shut up!" I smiled at Knuckles, this is how we usually start messing around. The guys went to the girls dorm to hang out with the girls. I went back to our dorm. Shadow wasn't there. I laid down and began to think. Where was Shadow? What about Amy? Did she know that she probably broke Shadow's heart? Where was Shadow. I fell asleep {I didn't have anything to write}. I

woke up at 7:30. I got up at 7:30. I got ready and went down to detention at 8:00.

"Shadow's not here. Does he think he can, err, 'skive off' {Eggman did the finger thing you do when exaggerating, I don't know what it's called. You know, you bring both your index and middle fingers up and fold them as you say the word} detention because of his surgery {the proper spelling should be Serjery. If you've seen the YouTube video Serjical Serj, you know what I'm talking about}? Well, he won't slip past me. Sonic, you can detention off until Shadow comes by, then you'll serve your detentions together."

I wasn't going to complain. I went out to the track course and started stretching. I started with jogging, but eventually made it to full-fledged sprinting (at the speed of sound). I went back up to our dorm and took a nice, cold shower. I put on some clothes and a random robot got to me before I got some dinner.

"Doctor Eggman has sent for you, follow me."

"'kay Mr. uhhh."

"Orbot."

"Okay, Orbot." We made it to detention, and started. Shadow and I had the same writing pace, style, and hand (right). After like twenty minutes, I got so bored I looked at Shadow. He looked at me and we shared our competitive smile, and started a race to see who could write the fastest (at least that's what I think it was). After our detention, I went to dinner (Shadow had to stay another hour). Amy was there.

"Hey! Amy, do you know where Shadow went? And where were you, I didn't see you all day!"

"Hmmph!" She turned away from me.

"What happened to you?"

"You told Shadow about my text."

"So? What was I gonna do? Ask him for his number? Amy, I'm not gay." What is wrong with her?

"I didn't think you would actually tell Shadow!" True, I probably wouldn't have normally, but I was messing around with Shadow.

"So?" My typical response to not understanding women troubles.

"Ugghh." she groaned {like a girl does when you're lost about girls. I'm getting my knowledge from movies, T.V., and a little bit from books}. She finished her Roman Salad thingy {thingy FTW!}, and left. I finished my Mac 'N' Cheese and began to think. I was messing with Shadow. But then… No, there's no way… He couldn't have possibly… But, he doesn't seem like the type… I'll just ask Shadow… How would she have known about me telling Shadow, unless she was with Shadow? That was probably when he asked her out and she turned him down. I just realized all the other girls were still there.

"What are you guys waiting for?"

"What are you waiting for?" We asked at the same time.

"Shadow."

Shadow."

"You, too?"

"You, too?"

"Alright, we have to stop." I was getting kinda weirded out by that fact that I was waiting for the same thing as a bunch of girls. A boy my age… I shuddered. I'm not gay, I just have to ask him about Amy.

"Where were you?" {Sonic}

"What did you do to/with Amy?" was asked by everyone. Shadow grabbed a tray and piled it with Mac 'n' Cheese.

"We went on a date. Hope that answers all your questions."

"Where?"

"Omega's club."

"Who's?"

"Where?" was asked by everyone.

"A club my friend happens to own."

"Why'd you ditch?" There's still no way… He's not the type… I thought she turned him down… Huh?

"Sonic, if you ever… Alright, who here wouldn't ditch detention?" Shadow's mouth dropped {he finished chewing his bite before he asked the question, so there's no mac 'n' cheese in his mouth} as he saw everyone (including me) raise their hand.

"It was a date. More important than a damn detention that I got for messing around."

"You shouldn't skip detention, it's wrong."

"Cosmo, do I look like the kind of loser that would obey everything he's told who claims to own us? Whoever says they own us or can tell us what to do have usurped that right or power, if you will, from us. And I like to have some fun."

"That's surprising deep for you."

"'I like to have fun' if you call that deep then you're pretty shallow, Rouge.

"Not that, the other part. And you better watch yourself or I'll kick you right in the-"

"Do you even know me? No. Do you know what I like? No. Do you know what I plan to do after this school? No. So just fuck off, okay?" Shadow replied hotly {got it from Harry Potter, so yeah I mean hotly as in angrily} and shoved the last bit of food in his mouth. He chewed slowly, swallowed, and calmly whispered {loud enough so everyone could hear},

"If you're done interrogating me, I'll go to sleep now." Shadow walked off. I followed and asked,

"What was that about, 'usurped that power'? That's some crazy stuff you were talkin' 'bout." I sped up slightly and when Shadow followed suit, I was a little surprised.

"Ya like to run, Mr. Bright Blue?"

"Yeah."

"Let's race."

"All the way back to the dorm."

"You're not as stupid as look."

"What's that supposed to mean?" We're taking the same classes, and yet he thinks I'm dumber than him.

"Nothing."

"Ready…"

"Ready…"

"Set…"

"Go!"

"Go!" we dashed back to the dorm, and tied perfectly.

"Damn, not again!" Shadow groaned. I had to laugh at his antics.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep."

Shadow just jumped into his bed, and fell asleep. After half an hour, the rest of us fell alseep.

A/N: Wow, I finished this one the same day I started it. I sort of did that with the last chapter, but I had to recheck it today. Still no internet (7/27/11)… *Sigh*

**~~~End Of Chapter~~~**


End file.
